Robert-A037
Robert-A037 '''born '''Robert Naylor '''is a Spartan-III of Alpha Company and the leader of Team Romeo/Juliet. His call sign was '''Romeo-1. Childhood Robert had a rough childhood, hardly anybody would talk or sit with him. He wasn't a kid for games but was good at sports which had running in it. At Camp Currache he meet Alice Susan and Denter Runo. They all started to bond quite well. Training Robert started to train for Alpha Company, but was seen as too special to be sent to his death. so he was pulled from Operation: PROMETHEUS and made the leader of Team Romeo/Juliet. After training After the Fall of Reach, Robert was one of three out of his team of ten to escape Reach alive. ONI offered him a chance to rebuild Team Romeo/Juliet, but Robert rejected it. He became a lone wolf. As a lone wolf, Robert-A037 rarely asks for some assistance, believing a lone wolf that asks for assistance isn't a lone wolf at all. Spartans have helped him when he didn't need it never get a "thanks." He also knows Tom-G290. Music Robert has a love for the song Frontline, he sometimes plays it on the loudspeakers in a Pelican or M12 Warthog. His love for the song Frontline is strange as it was Rex-A048's favorite song, which shows the two got along. Drawing and painting skills Robert though he don't do it much he does some drawing and painting of certain things. *Drawing and painting of Alice-A288 in her armor, unknown when. *A large amount of drawings of the team and base. Most where destroyed. *A drawing of Alice-A288 outta her armor in a t-shirt and skirt. Fears Robert was a Spartan who showed fear. His main fear was losing Alice-A288, as he loved her; but he never got to tell her while she was alive. He told her he loved her after she was dead. As a way of remembering her, Robert-A037 carries her M6G-Magnum and wears an Air Assault helmet to remember her. His second fear was the Flood which he saw in Voi. His reaction was quick and fast he opened fire with his MA37 but more still came when Robert-A037 had emptied his fourth clip he threw it away and ran away in fear. It took Robert five minutes to pull himself toughter with a little "help" from Tom-G290 who found him hiding behind some crates. Time with an A.I. in his helmet Before Outpost Cooldown fell to the Covenant, Robert put the base's A.I. Lara in his helmet as to not let her fall into Covenant hands, it is unknown if Robert has had to put Lara out of service by the time he put her in his helmet she had been in service for three years. MIA Robert-A037 was last heard from on December 23, 2552. He was never seen again. Recovery teams were sent out to find Robert, but all that was found was his helmet, badly damaged. It's helmet camera was found recording and showed a Spartan walking away from the helmet. Robert-A037 is on the Alpha Company roster marked as MIA. Role in Halo: The Fall of Team Romeo/Juliet In Halo: The Fall of Team Romeo/Juliet his campaign is the longest of the three, like the other two campaigns it has the same intro, but it is what the other two's intro is based on. As the team leader you have a lot of choices to make. By the time you've got off Reach the team you commanded is all but gone, but to Robert himself he's the last member alive. During the Defense of Earth you lead squads of Marines. Last Stand On the final level of Robert's campaign Robert in a Pelican makes for a Tower but gets shot down in the middle between Tower number 1 and Tower number 2, with nowhere to go due to having Covenant forces closing in on him fast he knew he had nowhere to run or go and got ready for a last stand. During Robert's last stand Robert goes though lots of ammo for all sorts of weapons and grenades, but as the level draws on the enemies get tougher and tougher and even Covenant vehicles show up. But no matter how many Covenant fall to Robert's aim and bullets more are ready to replace them. After a while the wreackage of the Pelican is no longer good cover from the fury of the Wraiths Plasma Mortar. Trivia *To recreate Robert-A037 in Halo: Reach before the Fall of Reach you need to have the rank of Commander, hava base Commando helmet, ODST shoulder pads, Tactical/Recon chestpiece, Tactical/TACPAD wrist, Default visor color and GRENADIER knee guards, set both primary and secondary armor color to Brick for the emblem; Silver Delta Wing, Gold top Delta and Cyan bottom Delta. *To recreate Robert-A037 in Halo: Reach after the Fall of Reach you need to have the rank of Lt. Colonel have base Air Assault, ODST Shoulder Pads, Tactical/Recon chestpiece, Default visor color and GUNFNIR knee guards, set both primary and secondary armor color to brick for the emblem; Silver Delta Wing, Gold top Delta and Cyan bottom Delta. *Robert-A037 is based in some places around it's author. *He is to be one of a few characters you can play as in Halo: The Fall of Team Romeo/Juliet. Category:Spartan-IIIs Category:Shotgun02